Stardom
by LoveJustinBieber957
Summary: Jack and Kim were inseparable, but when Jack gets a girlfriend he stops talking to Kim. Kim gets really angry and puts her emotions into her songs and is found by a record producer who signs her under the name of Cymphonique. Jack's girlfriend Crystal breaks up with him and leaves him heartbroken. what happens when Jack goes and talks to Kim will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Kim were inseparable, Jack loved Kim but one day Jack met Crystal and he completely forgot about Kim and how he loved her. He just completely ingornered her and Kim thought it was all her fault. So when she went to go and apologize for what she thought she did he just ran in the other direction with Crystal and boy did this make Kim mad. So she moved on with her life. With all the emotions she had going on in her body she used music as an outlet for all those feelings and one night whilst playing at a club a record producer found her and signed her but as Kim didn't want all the attention she chose to do what Hannah Montana did and have a stage name. Her stage name is Cymphonique. It only took about over night for her first song "Love you Hate you" to go viral. Every single person loved her music and her including Jack who has now got a celebrity crush on her. Jack soon started talking to Kim again but only because she was still friends with Milton, Jerry and Eddie so he kind of had no choice to talk to her but every time he did he fell in love with her again. Which was weird because he barley spoke to her and every time he did he saw anger in her eyes. He knew what he did was wrong but crystal said that if he didn't stop talking to her she would brake up with her and as he wanted this relationship to work he just did as she said which was really stupid because she broke up with him about two months after for some other guy. So now Jack was heartbroken and all he can think about is Kim so one day he decided to go and apologize but she just walked away as soon as she saw him so he went home and collapsed on his bed. And this is where our story begins.


	2. realising

JACKS POV

Why can't she just forgive me? I feel terrible and her ignoring me isn't I want to do is run to her and give her a massive hug cause I miss her in my life like seriously I now believe that preposition thing that says absence makes the heart grow fonder because although I haven't talked to her in two months I love her just the thought of her actually that would sound good in a song. I know how to get her to forgive me or at least listen to me and know how I feel. I am going to write her a song "Thought of you" that sounds good. I get out of bed and run down to the music room and get out my guitar, note book and pencil and start figuring out the lyrics to the song.

MEANWHILE WITH KIM (KIM POV)

Urgh I want Jack… DID I JUST SAY THAT? Ok I guess I did I mean after two months I still love him even though I haven't really talked to him in two months I really want to run up to him and hug him and never let him go again. I also need to tell someone that im Cymphonique I mean keeping a big secret like this is really hard to do cause I have to be pulled out of class for rehearsal and I had to quite karate as well cause "it got in the way" of my rehearsal time or something stupid like that. So here I am in my room with my guitar writing my a song for my new album but I kind of gave up so I just started dancing around my room singing this

_Dancing by myself _

_I don't need no help_

_Whishing you were here _

_To see me _

_Dancing by self_

_Got nobody else but I don't really care_

_Believe me _

_Just keep d-d-d-d-d dancing_

_d-d-d-d-d dancing_

_d-d-d-d-d dancing_

_By myself_

_d-d-d-d-d dancing_

_d-d-d-d-d dancing_

_d-d-d-d-d dancing_

_By myself_

Well what do you know I just came up with lyrics to a new song cool huh? I picked up my guitar and started to figure out more lyrics, just then I heard the doorbell ring. I left my guitar to go and get it but when I opened the door I saw someone I didn't think I would.


	3. Apologies

JACKS POV

I wrote my song and finally decided to go and see Kim even if she didn't want to see me, shut the door in my face or worse, I didn't care I just needed her back in my life so I got up and walked to her house when I got their I could here her on her guitar singing a song I have never heard before but I have heard that voice I just don't know where oh well I probably just heard Kim singing some time ago oh well better ring the door bell I am ready for this I can do this. I heard running down the stairs and Kim opened the door. I could see her eyes go from confused to angry to happy. And happy was not one of the things I thought I would see. Then she did something I didn't think she would she jump on me and gave me and big hug all I could do was hug her back and I never wanted to let her go.

KIM'S POV

Jack was standing at my door I was contemplating on slapping him or slamming the door in his face but before I could my heart took control and I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug ever not wanting to let go and then he hugged me back with the same amount of want as I had. I eventually pulled away and said "sorry"

"It's ok just not what I thought you would do"

"What did you think I would do?"

"Hit me, slam the door in my face or worse"

"Well I missed you. You big goof ball" a smile crept onto his face

"I missed you to" I smiled too and I think I started to blush a little bit and I saw he did too but then I slapped his arm.

"Ok, inside NOW!" I said angrily and he literally ran into my house I couldn't help but laugh

I closed the door and turned to him

"One question, why did you stop talking to me?"

"Well, Crystal said that she would break up with me if I didn't stop talking to you and I wanted the relationship to work so I did and after a while I realized that all I wanted to do was talk to you but she kept saying that if I did she would break up with me and I was to stupid to see that I didn't really like her that much until she dumped me for some other guy which may have been heartbreaking but then I realized I really don't like her at all and I wanted you back in my life but every time I tries to talk to you just went in the other direction"

"Yeah sorry about that. I was pretty angry"

"It's ok, I would have been angry at me too"

"So then you decided one day you would randomly show up at my door step and hope I would forgive you?" I asked him and he just laughed

"No, well sort of I guess, I just couldn't stand not talking to you and I just wanted you back in my life. And I am so so so so so sorry that I stopped talking to you that was the biggest mistake I ever made"

After hearing this all I could do was give him a massive hug but this time I wouldn't let go and I knew he didn't want to either.


End file.
